Automobiles contain more electric motors with every new model year. DC motors are used for a variety of functions such as for controlling windshield wipers, power windows, power sunroofs and power seat adjustments. At the same time that these motors are proliferating in vehicles, more and more sensitive electronics are being installed or used in or around vehicles. DC brush motors generate a significant amount of EMI. The electronics in vehicles, such entertainment systems, and embedded controllers, along with electronic devices used around vehicles such as cell phones and other wireless devices are sensitive to the EMI generated by DC brush motors. Automobile manufacturers are requiring motors with lower EMI emissions over wider frequency ranges for use in vehicles. At the same time, motor manufacturers are under continuous pressure to reduce the price of their motors.
Thus, there is a need to provide a DC motor with improved EMI suppression while reducing the cost of DC motors having such suppression.